1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to anti-theft devices, and more particularly to a locking cover for equipment.
2. Background of the Invention
Video projection units (herein VPUs) are popular for education, entertainment and business development. Many VPUs are light and portable, particularly those employed by business travelers. However, there are occasions went VPUs are mounted in a substantially permanent location. Such mountings are common at universities and other educational institutions. As the VPUs project images onto a screen, they are often suspended by an elongated pole member disposed from the ceiling of a room. A mounting plate provides a secure interface between the support member and the VPU. Optionally, an adjustment bracket is provided to allow the VPU to be tilted up and down so that the projected image is centered on the screen. The adjustment bracket attached to a mounting plate. The mounting plate is screwed to the VPU itself.
Unfortunately, a theft risk exists in three areas: (1) removing the nuts that attach the adjustment bracket to the mounting plate, (2) removing the screws in the adjustment bracket itself, and (3) removing the screws which attach the mounting plate to the projector.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a locking cover that will not allow access to the above-mentioned areas of potential theft.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.
The present invention provides an anti-theft equipment locking cover, which includes a first cover part adapted to overlie a first part of an item of equipment such as a VPU. The first cover part has a flange adapted to underlie a first edge of the item of equipment. A second cover part is provided and adapted to overlie a second part of the item of equipment, the second cover part having a flange adapted to underlie a second edge of the item of equipment. The first and second cover parts are disposed in confronting relation to one another so that the item of equipment is fully covered by the confronting first and second cover parts. A tab secured to the first cover part is slideably received by a slot formed in the second cover part, a distal free end of the tab extending through the slot. A aperture formed in the distal free end of the tab receives a locking means adapted to extend through the aperture to prevent retraction of the tab from the slot.
A pole member to which the item of equipment is secured may be provided. A first cut-out is formed in the first cover part, the first cut-out adapted to receive the pole member. A second cut-out is provided in the second cover part, the second cut-out adapted to receive the pole member in mirrored relation to the first cut-out, the pole being surrounded by the first and second cut-outs when the first and second cover parts are disposed in the confronting relation to one another.
A mounting plate adapted to engage the pole member is optionally provided and is adapted to secure to the item of equipment in overlying relation thereto, the mounting plate being disposed in sandwiched relation to the pole member and the item of equipment. An adjustment bracket adapted to engage the pole member may also be provided. A mounting plate is secured to the adjustment bracket which is disposed in overlying relation to the mounting plate. The mounting plate is adapted to be secured to the item of equipment in overlying relation thereto and the mounting plate is disposed in sandwiched relation to the adjustment bracket and the item of equipment. Optionally, either the mounting plate or the adjustment bracket is screw-theadingly engaged to the pole member.
While primary objective of the present invention is to protect VPUs, other equipment such as flat panel monitors, video cameras and the like may also comprise the item of equipment.
The pole member may be adapted to depend from a ceiling or be disposed in upstanding relation to a support surface such as a floor, desk or table.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a theft protection device that a relatively simple, expensive and easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a theft protection device that may be retrofitted on existing equipment installations.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute part of the specification, illustrate embodiments of the present invention and together with the general description, serve to explain principles of the present invention.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.